T'U'GS 3:19 Coming Together
by The Big Lazy Dragon
Summary: A chance encounter brings two people together.


Coming Together

Written by Donald E. Fleming II

Story concept by Donald E. Fleming II

Disclaimer: All Gargoyles characters are the property of Disney and Buena Vista Studios and are being used without their consent or permission. Other Gargoyle characters are the property of The Gargoyle Saga (TGS) writing staff and also are being used without their permission. The character of Don Michael Taylor is my creation. I am receiving no reward for this story other than the satisfaction of being able to share it with others as it is intended solely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of Gargoyle fandom everywhere.

**November 20, 1999**

**Manhattan**

She stunk, which was putting it mildly. Delilah took another whiff of her jacket and wrinkled her nose. It had been bad enough that those three punks had somehow gotten the drop on her, but dumping that can of garbage on top of her was completely uncalled for. She'd been on her way back from seeing Kate at the hospital, and she spotted a young couple being mugged by a trio of thugs. She's swooped into the rescue and managed to divert their attention away from the couple long enough for them to get away, but then she found herself outclassed by the muggers, who apparently had gotten tired of being outfought by the gargoyles night after night and were ready for her. Fortunately, the police arrived in time to catch them before they could get away, but not before they had totally ruined her night.

"Are you going to be all right," Officer Morgan had asked as he helped her out of the garbage.

"Yes," she had replied. Of course, that was before she got a whiff of something foul and realized that it was coming from her.

After they had left, _retreated was more like it, _she dug her talons into the side of the building and headed up towards the roof. She needed to head home to the Labyrinth. It was almost eight and she had promised Danny she would read him a bedtime story before he went to bed. As she reached the roof, she realized she couldn't return to the Labyrinth like this, all dirty and smelly. _The other clones would laugh at her, and Talon would no doubt get upset with her for having gotten into trouble again._ She looked around, spotting Castle Wyvern in the distance. _Too far, _she thought. _If she went there, she'd never get back in time. Elisa's apartment? _Not that much farther, but she wasn't sure if Elisa was home or on duty, and she didn't want to have to wait for her._ Demona's?_ It was close, but she didn't want to impose, not on _her_. Despite how close they had become in recent months, Demona was still uncomfortable around her, and after what happened with Thailog... She was resigned to her fate when she caught sight of another apartment. _Don's. _He might not be home though; after the incident with Thailog, something had happened between Don and Demona and he hadn't been around much lately, but she was pretty sure that he hadn't left town. _Not like the last time his heart had been broken, _she thought. She had a feeling that Don was still living at Elisa's old apartment. And it was close by. Smiling, she launched herself off the roof and headed in that direction.

As she figured, Don wasn't home. _I wonder where he is, _she thought as she landed on the roof and peered through the window. _Could he be at Demona's after all? _Despite the fact that Demona had broken off her relationship with Don following the incident with Thailog, he was still trying to spend time with her, trying to keep the relationship alive. It upset her a little, because she really liked him. And not just because he was friends with Elisa and the clan, either. Delilah was attracted to him and wondered if he felt the same._ I certainly hope so, _she thought, remembering that all too brief moment in Xanatos' office when she had kissed him…

Delilah carefully opened the skylight and started to step inside. As she did, a quick breeze stirred up the smell again. She backed away from the open skylight. _I can't go in like this,_ she thought, but she had little choice. She needed to get cleaned up, and she knew Don had a large shower inside, just big enough to accommodate her wings. This had been Elisa's apartment once, but of course before then, Elisa had shared it with Don before he disappeared. _I wonder if they ever showered together, _she thought, intrigued by the notion. _It might explain why she was so reluctant to give him up after he came back,_ she thought.

The thought of a nice hot shower finally decided the conflict for her, and Delilah hopped into the apartment. Before going too far and possibly leaving a trail of filth behind her, Delilah carefully took off her jacket and tossed it back through the skylight. _Hopefully, it'll air out by the time I'm done, _she thought. _And if not, I can ask Elisa if she can help me get a new one._ Carefully closing the skylight again, she headed for the bathroom.

Delilah took a quick peek inside, just to make sure that she really was alone in the apartment. Satisfied that no one else was around, she quickly entered the bathroom and closed the door, then headed for the shower and turned on the water.

She put her hand under the stream of water, waiting for it to get nice and hot. When it was ready, she took off her clothes and jumped in. She luxuriated in the feel of the water against her skin as she finally began feeling clean again.

"This feels wonderful," she said to herself aloud, then laughed when she realized how ridiculous she sounded doing it. Still, the rhythm of the pulsating jets did feel good and before long, she was softly humming to herself.

Don opened the door and carried in several bags of groceries, setting them on the counter before going out into the hall and retrieving another bag. His camera bag. _I thought I'd never finish that shoot, _he thought. _Those two just absolutely refuse to sit still._ He had paid a surprise visit to the castle, wanting to get a few shots of Bronx and Nudnik for a project he had in mind. But the two gar-beasts refused to sit still for the camera. They ultimately had to resort to out-and-out bribery just to keep them in one place. _I just hope I can crop those beat-up old shoes out of the picture, _he thought. He set the camera bag by the desk. _I'll do that tomorrow, _he thought. _Right now, I could use a nice, long…_He hesitated as he entered the bedroom and caught the sound of water running in the shower. _I didn't leave that running, did I? _he thought. Images of flooded out neighbors filled his head as he headed for the bathroom. Then he caught the sound of humming. _Someone's in there, _he realized. He retreated into the living room for a moment and quickly went over to the hall closet, retrieving a handgun from the gun safe. Elisa knew he had the gun, but she hadn't said anything about it. Yet. She knew that Don was absolutely deadly in the use of firearms, and the .45 in his hand had been his father's. He loaded the pistol, pulling back the slide in order to chamber the first round, and headed for the bathroom.

The bathroom was filled with steam, but not enough that he couldn't see. There was definitely someone in the shower. His nose wrinkled at an odd odor. _Maybe a vagrant discovered the open skylight, _he thought. _I'm going to have to start locking it at night._ He carefully crossed the bathroom and grabbed the edge of the shower curtain and then yanked it back.

Delilah shrieked in surprise as the shower curtain was pulled open and she covered herself with one wing as she saw Don point the pistol at her. As soon as he realized it was her, he pulled the weapon back and relaxed.

"Delilah," he said, sighing. "What are you doing here? My God, I thought you were a prowler."

"Taking a shower?" she asked, still covering herself, but this time out of modesty.

"You'd be surprised how often that happens nowadays," he said. He carefully uncocked the weapon and stuffed it under his belt. "You still didn't answer my question," he said. "What are you doing here? And what on earth is that smell?"

"I…had an accident," she said shyly. She looked at the shower curtain, which Don still held open. "Do you mind?"

Don realized he was staring at her and then realized he was still holding the shower curtain open. "Sorry," he said, releasing it. Delilah made a grab for it and pulled it across her chest. "What did you do?" he asked. "Take a header into a landfill?"

"Something like that," she admitted. "I'm sorry if I startled you, Don. I just wanted to get cleaned up before I went back to the Labyrinth."

Don bent down and picked up her clothes. "Were you planning on wearing these?" he asked. He wrinkled his nose at the smell coming off the garments.

"It's all I have," she admitted. "I guess they're a little…"

"Ripe?" he said.

Delilah blushed.

"Tell you what," he said. "I'll take this stuff down to the laundry room while you finish your shower."

"I don't want to be a bother…" she protested.

"No bother at all," he said. "Where's your jacket?"

"I left it out on the roof," she said. "It took the brunt of the assault."

"Assault?" he asked, worried.

"I broke up a mugging tonight," she said. "They were a little upset and dumped a garbage can on me."

"Well, that explains the smell," he said. "I'll take it to the cleaners in the morning, if that's okay with you."

"I would appreciate that," she said.

He smiled at her before he turned and left Delilah to her shower.

Delilah frowned as she watched him leave._ He didn't even look at me, _she thought miserably to herself. Of course, the fact that she held her wings around herself probably hadn't helped matters. She flared her wings out, wincing as they smacked against the shower walls which, while big enough for two people to get real intimate inside, was still too small for her to spread them fully. She grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it closed, resuming her shower, but not in any big hurry to finish it.

Don closed the door to the bathroom, noting for a moment that Delilah hadn't resumed humming the tune he had heard earlier. _Probably because you scared the hell out of her, _he thought to himself. He looked down at the pistol he held in his hand for a minute before unloading it. _And pointing this thing at her probably didn't help matters. It'd be a small wonder if she doesn't hate you after this, especially after the way you gawked at her._

He looked back at the bathroom door, hesitating for a minute before leaving the bedroom. He went to the hall closet and put the gun away before taking Delilah's clothes down to the laundry room.

Don paused as he opened the washer, hesitating for a minute before putting Delilah's garments in the machine and adding the detergent. He started it, then leaned against the washer as he heard water begin flowing into the machine. _I should go apologize to her, _he thought. _Let her know I didn't mean to stare at her like that._ But as much as he wanted to, Don couldn't bring himself to head back upstairs. He didn't want to disturb her. And he wasn't sure he could trust himself around her a second time. _Not with all the emotions seeing her like that had stirred up..._

His thoughts went back several weeks, to that moment when Delilah had kissed him in Xanatos' office. He hadn't been sure then why she had done that, but now he began to wonder if perhaps he did know. _Was she attracted to me? _he thought. _No, that couldn't be it. If she was, she would have told me by now. _But there had been the kiss, just before she went off to deliver the ransom. _And she had wanted to tell me something before that..._

He started as the washer entered the 'Wash' cycle. _You're just imagining things, Don, _he told himself. _And at any rate, you're still trying to deal with what happened with Demona. You're not ready for another relationship yet. _He turned to look at the washer for a minute before leaving the laundry room.

"Still, there is something I could do for her," he said. "Something to make up for what happened." Checking his back pocket to make certain he still had his wallet, Don left the apartment building and headed down the street to the local convenience store.

Delilah set her hands against the shower wall, waiting for Don to return. _I have to tell him, _she thought. _I have to let him know how I feel about him. I lost the chance to tell him once, and he ended up in Demona's arms. I can't let it slip by again. _She changed the setting on the shower head, switching it from pulsing jets to a fine spray, and lifted her head, letting the spray wash over her face as she thought about the first time she began to have feelings for Don that extended beyond mere friendship...

**September 22, 1999**

**Don's apartment**

"Don, are you home?" Delilah called out as she opened the skylight.

"Yeah," she heard him call out from the bedroom. "I'll be out in just a minute. Go ahead and make yourself at home."

Delilah smiled at that before dropping into the apartment and setting her gym bag on the floor. She paused as she looked around. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it last week," she said.

"That's all right," Don said as he came out of the bedroom. He was putting a roll of 35mm film into one camera, while another camera, a digital, hung around his neck. "Elisa told me about what happened." He looked at the hybrid clone. "At least, she told me _some_ of what happened. She didn't tell me everything."

"So you heard," she said. "About Dracon?"

"Some of it, yeah," he said. "Are you okay? I mean, he didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"

"No," she said. "Elisa didn't tell you what I did?"

"Like I said, she didn't tell me everything," he said. "When I tried to ask her about it, she just got this weird look on her face."

Delilah suppressed a smile, remembering, with a bit of satisfaction, what she had done to Tony Dracon for his birthday.

"You're not going to tell me either, are you?" Don said.

This time, Delilah couldn't help but grin. "No," she said. "I wouldn't want to...frighten you."

"Hey, you're looking at the guy who broke up with Elisa twice and lived to tell the tale," he said. "Nothing you can say will scare me."

Delilah thought that over, then shook her head. "I better not," she said. "After all, if I told you, it might turn you off of gargoyles altogether."

"If you say so," he said. He looked at the gym bag on the floor. "Are those..."

"Yes," she said, picking up the bag. She opened it and pulled out the top to one of the costumes. "I want to thank you for saying you'll do this, Don," she said. "I hated leaving Jack and the girls at the 'Saturn's Rings' the way I did. I just hope that this will give them something to remember me by."

"I doubt very much if anyone could forget you, Delilah," Don said.

She blushed slightly and smiled at him. "It's nice that you think so," she said.

"Hey, I mean it," he said. "I wouldn't lie to my friends."

Delilah felt a slight giddiness wash over her as she looked at him, wondering if he was saying those things because he really did think of her as a friend, or if there was something more. _Is he interested in me? _she wondered, hopefully.

"So," Don said, breaking the spell as he clapped his hands together. "What say we get started?"

"What?" she gasped, slightly startled.

"The shoot," he said. "That is what you're here for after all."

"R...right," she stammered. "I'm sorry. I was thinking about something else."

"That's okay," he said. "I do that myself sometimes." He reached out and placed his hand on her arm. "You can change in there," he said, pointing to the bedroom. "Just let me know when you're ready."

"Okay," she said before heading into the bedroom. After closing the door, she breathed a heavy sigh. _Okay, _she told herself. _You can do this. Just keep your mind on why you're here and try to ignore the fact you really do like him. _She tossed her bag on the bed and started to undress.

"I'm ready," she called out from the bedroom.

"Just give me another minute," Don said. He made one final adjustment on the reflectors and stepped back. "Okay. Mr. De Mille is ready for your close-up."

"Who?" Delilah asked as she came out of the bedroom.

"Cecil B.," Don said as he set up his camera before turning towards her. "C'mon, don't tell you've...never...heard...of...wow!"

Delilah watched as Don's eyes grew large as saucers at the sight of her. She was wearing her favorite, the red, one-strap, form fitting halter-top with matching harem pants. The pants had a slit on the outside of each leg, running the length of the leg, and she was wearing an anklet on her left ankle and an armband on her right arm. Completing the look was a coin belt about her waist. Delilah had dispensed with the veils she would have usually worn had she been performing at the 'Saturn's Rings', figuring that they weren't going to be needed. She smiled slightly at his reaction, remembering that she had wondered just what it would be when he saw her like this.

"Is this one acceptable?" she asked.

"What?" Don asked, then shook his head. "Uh...whoa-ho! I mean...that is...yeah!" He blinked. "Whew!"

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"Yeah!" he said, a bit enthusiastically. He paused for a second as he looked at her from head to toe. "Now I know how those guys who do the Playboy shoots feel," he tried to say quietly.

"What was that?" Delilah said.

"Nothing, nothing," he said quickly. "Um, let's get started," he said.

The next few hours went by quickly. Delilah went through several costume changes while Don went through at least four rolls of film and had to change the memory card of the digital three times. At one point, when she was changing out of the blue Jasmine costume into a white one with gold accents, she considered wearing just the accessories; the belt, headband, anklet, slave bracelet and gold mesh cover that went over the halter, just to see what he would do. _Don was absolutely tongue-tied when I came out in the red. What would he do if I came out with almost nothing?_ She quickly set aside the idea, remembering that Don had only recently ended his relationship with Elisa. _It probably wouldn't be fair of me to expect him to begin a new relationship after ending another one so soon, _she thought. But she didn't discard the idea entirely, though. She mulled it over as she set the items on the bed. _Maybe next time..._she thought to herself.

**Present day**

_Only it just wasn't meant to be, _she thought. Several days after she picked up the finished poster, Delilah paid a surprise visit to Don's apartment, intending to follow through on her idea. Only she was the one who ended up with the surprise.

Demona had been there, in his apartment, and from the way they were sitting together on the couch, him with his arms around her waist, it was painfully obvious that the azure gargoyle had gotten to Don first. She looked down at the gym bag, which held the white harem costume and the accessories that went with it, and tossed it aside, leaving it on the roof as she fled into the night with tears in her eyes. She never went back for it.

Now Delilah felt fresh tears begin to emerge. _Don's only been a friend to me, _she thought. _Never anything more. _She remembered the day they picked out the pose for the poster, her leaning over his shoulder as he sat at his desk, the two of them examining each photograph and scanning it into the computer, until they were satisfied that they had found the perfect one. The red one, as luck would have it. _And he never once gave any indication that he was interested in me, _she thought. _Never once let me know that he could possibly view me as anything other than a friend, even though he had gone completely speechless when he saw me in that costume. _She sat down on the floor of the shower stall and pulled her legs close, wanting to cry, but not finding the energy to.

Delilah started at the knock on the door. "Hello?" she called out hesitantly.

"Still in the shower?" she heard Don ask.

"Yes," she answered hesitantly. "Why?"

"I brought you something," he said. She heard the door open, and her ears perked up as she heard his cross the bathroom. She stood up as she saw his hand reaching into the shower, holding a bottle of shampoo. "I thought you'd prefer to use this instead of the stuff I normally use."

Delilah took the bottle and opened it, noting the herbal scent. "Thank you," she said as she put a small amount into the palm of her hand and began working it into her scalp. It did smell wonderful, and she started to smile slightly as she lathered up.

"I also got you this," he said, and she paused as she heard the sound of tearing paper. She turned and saw his hand reappear, holding a bar of soap.

"I really don't need that," she said. "I've already..."

"I just thought you might want to try this instead," he said. "Elisa hated using the soap I always buy. She said it was too rough on her skin."

Delilah looked over at the green bar she had been using. It did have a rough texture to it, and she had wondered why he would be using it. _Maybe it was the only way he truly felt clean, _she wondered. She reached out and took the soap Don offered her and set it in the tray before continuing to wash her hair. She gave her hair a good rinse before picking up the bar and the washcloth she had been using.

"If you need anything else," she heard him say. "I'll be in the next room. Just give me a shout when you're done."

Delilah paused for a minute, realizing that he was about to leave. _I should tell him, _she thought frantically. _Tell him how I feel before..._ She pulled aside the shower curtain slightly and watched as he headed for the door. "Don?" she called out.

Don turned just as he reached the door. "Yeah?" he asked.

_Tell him, _the voice in her mind said. _Tell him before..._ "Can I...ask you a...favor?" she said.

"Sure," he said. "Watcha need?

_You,_ she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Can you..." she said shyly. "Can you...do my back?"

"What?" he asked.

Delilah gulped as she turned away from him, keeping her grip on the shower curtain, but lowering it so that it left her back exposed. "My back," she repeated. "I...can't reach." She reached back over her shoulder, trying to hand him the washcloth.

"I guess," he said. He took it from her and began to wash her back, being careful to keep clear of those areas that he knew were sensitive.

Delilah trembled slightly as she felt his hands on her, moving over her back, and wishing that he were doing more. She had to fight the temptation to pull him in with her, knowing that if she did, it would only make him angry with her, and she wanted to avoid that.

Don's hand drifted down to her waist, seemingly of its own accord, and her heart skipped a beat as she felt it linger there for a moment.

"Don..." she started as she began turning her head.

"Oops, sorry," he said, quickly snatching his hand away. "Was thinking about something else."

"That's...that's okay," she said hesitantly. "I didn't mind...really." Inwardly, she moaned at his pulling away from her. _I need to tell him, _the voice in her mind repeated.

"No," he said. "That was my fault. I shouldn't be..." He paused as he looked at her back. "I shouldn't..." He took a step back from her as he tried to regain control of his emotions. _She's a friend, _he reminded himself. "I've got stuff to do..." He began to hand the washcloth back to her.

Delilah reached out and grabbed his hand, not wanting him to leave. _This is my only chance, _she thought desperately. _My only chance to tell him... _"Don..." she started hesitantly.

"Delilah, what..."

She kept a grip on his hand as she turned towards him, and Don felt his own heart skip a beat as he took in the sight of her shapely form.

"Don," she said, her lip trembling as she felt him pull back slightly. She lifted his hand and placed it over her heart, between her breasts. "I've been wanting to tell you...for so long...how I felt about you. When I found out about you and Demona, I thought..."

"Me and Demona?" he asked. "When did you find out?"

"I came by one night," she said. "I wanted to surprise you, to tell you how I felt." Her bottom lip trembled as she looked down, trying to gather courage. "I saw the two of you together, on the couch. You were holding her close, and I..." She looked up at him. "I thought I'd lost my only chance to tell you, but now..."

"Delilah," Don started, but she silenced him with her finger to his lips.

"Please, let me finish," she said. "I've been alone for so long, and the thought of never knowing what it would be like to have someone who loved me unconditionally..." She paused as she felt tears begin to run down her face. "It's unbearable, Don. And I don't know what I'd do if..." She looked up at him imploringly.

"You're not alone, Delilah," Don said, trying hard to avoid looking at anything other than her eyes, and trying to ignore the sensation of her skin under his hand. "You have friends that..."

"But that's all they are," she said. "Friends. Not...not what Elisa and Goliath are. What you and Elisa used to be. I want...I..."

"Delilah," he said, trying hard not to upset her. "I...I can't give you that. Not yet at least. I'm still..."

"I know, Don," she said. "I felt the same way...once." She dropped her head, and Don knew she was thinking about Thailog. She released his hand, and it fell from her chest. "I know I can't expect that from you, not yet. But maybe, when you have a chance..."

"Delilah," he said. "You're my friend. I don't want to do anything that might ruin that."

"You and Elisa were friends before you became lovers," Delilah countered. "And you and she are still friends, aren't you?"

"Yes, but..." he started, but then Delilah reached up and touched him on the cheek.

"Don, please," she said. "Don't push me away. We'll always be friends, but I need more. I need someone who will talk to me, laugh with me, love...me."

Don reached up and took her hand in his. "I do love you, Delilah," he said, which caused her heart to flutter. "But not in the way you want." This caused her heart to sink, and her head dropped in sorrow. Don quickly put his hand under her chin and lifted it up, seeing the hint of a tear in her eye. "Not...yet, at least."

"But...you could?" she asked.

"Perhaps," he said. "If we take things slow, maybe it could become more."

Delilah felt a smile cross her face, which widened as she felt Don's arms go around her and pull her close. "Thank you," she said as she felt tears of joy fill her eyes.

Don looked over at Delilah's sleeping stone form, lying on the bed next to him. She was dressed, somewhat, in one of his flannel shirts, which he had altered so that she could get her wings through it.

After the shower, Don had led her into the bedroom, then waited with his back turned until she had slipped on the shirt and climbed into the bed. She knew she couldn't expect him to bed her, not yet anyway, but she was lonely and unsure, so when Don headed for the bedroom door, she had called him back, saying that she didn't want to be alone. He climbed into bed with her then and held her until he felt her begin to relax against him. They stayed like that, him holding on to her, talking to her, comforting her, throughout the night, until dawn turned her to stone in his arms.

Don looked out the window at the early morning sky before returning his attention to Delilah. Touching her stone features for a brief second, he got up and picked up the phone, dialing a number.

"Hello, Derek?" he said when he heard someone on the other end pick up. "It's Don. I'm just calling to let you know that Delilah's here." He paused. "No, she's okay. She just needed someone to talk to, that's all." He turned to look at the hybrid clone. "Yeah, I'll give Elisa a call later and tell her." Another pause. "Okay. Bye." After he hung up the phone, he returned to the bed, looking at the female's gentle face. After a moment, he reached out and stroked her face with the back of his knuckles.

"I won't push you away, Delilah," he said. "I promise." After that, he left the bedroom, leaving Delilah to sleep until nightfall.

The End


End file.
